A chance to live: Redone
by miguelcolon912
Summary: Redo of last story because I'm still new at this! I own nothing but the OCs! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories

So why do you think grandma Hina called us so suddenly Joe? I don't Know Po, but it must be important if to see all four of us right? We'll just have to wait and see huh? Well that's putting it bluntly Keitaro. Keitaro just ignores his brother and kept walking. The trio walk in silence until Po decides to speak up. Why are you always taking things so seriously Keitaro, it's not like were on a mission or anything man. Keitaro continues to walk in silence as if he didn't hear him. Joe looked at Keitaros eyes and saw a look in them that he and Po once used to wear. He's still holding onto what happened all those years ago. Not wanting to bring up any old memories Joe put all thoughts of what happened to them in the past and simply kept walking. None of them liked remembering their past and whenever they do they end up having nightmares for a good few weeks. So none of them ever think about it, or at least try to avoid thinking about it, with very little success sometimes. As the trio exited the alleyway they came across a familiar yet dreadful sight. Stairs. Three dark storm clouds appeared over the trio's heads as they looked upon their childhood nemesis. Well look at the bright side, at least all our years of training will keep us from falling down. Joe tried to joke. Only to be met with a death glare from Po and a roll of the eyes from Keitaro. Well it was worth a shot. He thought. (Two hours later). Huff… huff… huff… good… god! The three yelled in unison between breaths. At least… huff… we made it… huff… to the top. Po said breathlessly. When the three brothers finally caught their breaths they all looked up to see their destination directly in front of them. Well boys, welcome back to the Hinata inn. Joe said in a nostalgic tone. Well, well if it isn't my favorite nephews. Startled by the new voice the trio turned around and took up different fighting stances against the potential threat. Even after seeing who it was they did not lower their guard seeing as who it was to greet them. Nice to see you again, Haruka. Keitaro said, his voice dripping with venom. Joe and Po were the only ones, who saw the slight wince on her face as he spat out her name, showing she was unprepared for this kind of response and thus her not being a threat. Dropping their fighting stances Joe decided to speak up. I assume you being here to greet us means grandmas not around. Yeah she left with Kanako to see the world and should be back in about three years to check on things. While Joe and Po nodded in understanding Keitaro just huffed and walked inside the inn. He still hates us for not being there for him huh? Haruka asked in a low tone her eyes to the ground. Unfortunately no he hasn't Haruka. Po answered sadly. Well best not keep him waiting huh? She said still looking at the ground. Joe and Po both shared a look of sadness and did the only thing they could think of. They walked up to their cousin/aunt and hugged her, which she instantly returned silently crying into both their shoulders as all the pain of years past finally spilled out from beneath her stoic mask. It's as if the gods are trying to tear our family apart! She cried. Joe and Po could only hold her close and listen to her cries, not sure they can trust their words to soothe her. But then one thought came into mind that would most assuredly make her happy, or at least get her to calm down. It truly is good to see you again aunt Haruka. And then all was silent.

End chapter 1


	2. A bad start

Chapter 2

A bad start

A few minutes passed until Haruka pulled away and began to dry her tears. But before anything could be said Haruka pulled out two paper fans from her apron and smacked both of them on the head with them. Don't call me aunt! Haruka said in a serious but teasing tone. They had succeeded in cheering her up. Come on let's get inside before grumpy gets out of hand and wrecks the place. Joe joked. They all laughed as they walked through the front door of the inn. And sure enough Keitaro was sitting on the couch waiting for them with slightly annoyed look on his face. So you want to tell us why exactly we're here Haruka. Keitaro asked in a calm voice that gave Haruka chills. Well first off this isn't an inn anymore. This caught the trio's attention greatly. It's an all-girls dorm. There was a small silence until Joe spoke up. Let me guess, granny wants us to take over the place while she's gone huh? How did you… I kind of put the pieces together. Joe explained. Haruka raised an eyebrow at that answer but chose not to question him about it. So will you do it? The three simply glanced at each other and said. Yes. Haruka smiled at this and without warning let out an ear splitting whistle that made the three boys cover their ears. What was that for Haruka! Po yelled over the ringing in his ears. That's how I let the girls know I want to see them. Haruka replied in a monotone voice. A little warning next time would be nice! Joe complained as he tried to pop his ears. Ugh, was the only response Keitaro gave. Once they recovered they instantly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they decided to make the weapons they had with them as invisible as possible. Though hiding a double bladed staff, a long sword, and a battle axe would not be an easy feat without an over coat, or the custom made cases for said weapons. The first three girls they saw were the youngest of the group. The youngest of the three was a blond eight year old girl in overalls holding a sun disk as if she were going to throw it at somebody. The next one was a blond foreign girl wearing a blue school uniform that didn't seem to fit her quite right. And she also looked as though she had been eating sugar all day if her constant jumping around was any indication. The last one appeared to be a blue haired girl who by the way she's shuffling around is the shy type of person. The three boys then sensed a powerful aura coming from the stairs. They look over to see two older girls looking as if they were going to kill someone. Dismissing this they turned to the last tenant of the house. She had short ash blonde hair and her eyes were closed giving her the appearance of a fox. Boys meet your tenants, Sarah, Shinobu, Su, Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru. The boys were about to introduce themselves until Naru spoke up. Haruka who are these men and why are they here! Joe and Po both noticed a slight twitch in Keitatos eye and knew this might end badly. But before anything could escalate a new voice chimed in. Po, Joe, Keitaro, I'm back with your lunch! Everyone instantly looked towards the door and everyone except Joe, Po and Keitaro were surprised at what they saw. At the door was a strange kind of robot with a long, thin middle piece as its body. It had tires that resembled conveyor belts, its hands resembled clamps, and its head looked like a pair of thermal binoculars. R.O.B. what took you so long getting here? Po asked concerned why R.O.B. took so long getting to the inn. Sorry about that but all the kids in the restaurant wanted me to give them rides so I got sidetracked. R.O.B. chuckled and rolled over to the trio to hand them the bags. Haruka then decided to speak up as if nothing happened. Well why don't you four introduce yourselves. The three men put down the food and introduced themselves to the girls. Hello my name is Joe, Rose Urishima; it's nice to meet you. Joe introduced himself with a smile. Joe wasn't your everyday person; in fact he's the kind of person you could easily spot in a crowd. His hair was a bright platinum color and tied into a knee length braid, while his eyes were a deep sapphire blue. You would think he was wearing eye contacts if you didn't know any better. Next Po decided to introduce himself to the girls. Hi my name is Po, Ping Urishima at your service. Po like Joe was someone who would stand out in a crowd. His hair was somehow the perfect mix between black and white, and was also tied in a braid but only to his back, and he had deep jade green eyes that also would be mistaken for contacts if one did not know any better. R.O.B. decided he would go next since Keitaro would probably want to go last anyways. But before he could Su raised her hand as if to ask a question. Yes? Joe asked. Can I take your robot apart and experiment on him? Su asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world. A tick mark appeared on R.O.B.s head as his optics narrowed at the young girl. A few seconds of silence passed before all four answered. No! They said in unison. But… No! They said again. Bu… NO! They all screamed. Su looked down disappointed and R.O.B. took this chance to introduce himself before she tried to start up again. Greetings my name is R.O.B. and my advanced A.I. allows me to have my own personality and mind set, and these are my friends/creators. After R.O.B. finished his introduction everyone turned to the last member of the group who sighed and began to introduce himself. Hi I'm… before he could finish he turned around and slammed his fist into an incoming sun disk and instantly smashed it to pieces. When he looked down he saw his attacker was the eight year old Sarah with a very angry look on her face. You broke my sun disk you dork! Keitaros eye twitched and decided he wasn't going to take anyone's crap today. When he saw she had another sun disk he acted on instinct and rushed over to her before she or anyone else could react and kicked the sun disk out of her hands and sent it flying into a wall where it shattered. Sarah was about to insult him for what he did but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the death glare he was sending her. If you ever try that again or if you ever call me a dork again I will make sure you'll never be able to do either ever again! Is that clear! Sarah literally began to sweat and nodded her head vigorously. Sensing the oncoming danger Keitaro sent his death glare to his potential attackers and stooped them cold. I'm going to my room. Keitaro said in a deathly cold voice that made everyone shiver except his brothers, R.O.B., and surprisingly Shinobu. Only when Keitaro was out of hearing distance did Kitsune decide to speak up. Well what in the world is wrong with him? Kitsune asked, with a slight crack in her voice. The two brothers and R.O.B. sighed at the situation but knew what they had to do in order to keep their tenants alive. Now before you start making any judgments you need to know the reasons why he is like that. Everyone simply stared at the two brothers and their mechanical friend, but only had the courage to ask the question on everyone's mind. What happened to you four? Shinobu asked without the slightest stutter surprising all the girls. Joe sighed and chose to start off. It all started fifteen years ago.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of memories, monsters, and nightmares

Standing outside a pet shop we see a five year old Joe, Po and Keitaro playing with a smaller version of R.O.B. when suddenly the four are startled a scream coming from inside the shop.

Mom! Keitaro yelled as he ran into the store. When Joe, Po and R.O.B. caught up with him what they saw could only be described as a nightmare.

There was blood all over the walls and floors of the store, and the stench of death filled the air. But that's not what had them scared. For standing in front of them in the shadows was a monster.

Or what they thought was a monster until it stepped into the light, revealing him to be a man with dark skin, dreads, with face piercings and abnormally sharp teeth.

But that's not what got their attention. What got the fours attention was that he had ten inch blood stained blades coming from his forearms. And that he was holding the decapitated head of another monster in his hand.

This monsters brain was completely exposed and had no other facial features except a mouth, which held extremely sharp teeth, and a really, really long tongue coming from out of it.

Even though he was scared stiff Keitaro decided to see if he could find their mother in the middle of this nightmare they found themselves in.

All it took was one look down to make the young boy scream at the top of his lungs. For there on the floor in front of them was the head of their mother dead eyes still open staring at them.

R.O.B. looked away unable to really do anything else, Joe and Po both began to empty their stomachs all over the shop floor while Keitaro could only cry at the sight before them.

At the sound of footsteps all four looked up to see the dark skinned man walking towards them. None of them moved for fear had frozen them solid, even R.O.B. found himself incapable of running away from this man.

When the man was directly in front of them he did something they weren't expecting someone looking like him to do. He apologized.

I'm sorry for your loss young ones, but I was too late to save her from this abomination. He said pointing to the body of the monster that lay only a few feet away.

Keitaro then noticed the badge the man was wearing, the word S.T.A.R.S. printed on the front. Along with a name that none of them would forget for a long time.

Baraka. And with that everything went black. Everyone in the room was silent by the end of the story; nobody could find words for what they just heard.

But apparently it wasn't over, because Po spoke up after a few minutes of silence. When we woke up the next day we knew nothing would be the same, because we were told that only that only two of us were going to be staying with Haruka and grandma.

Guess who was the one who got left with a foster family. Everyone looked towards the stairs Keitaro had gone up about an hour ago.

Luckily the people he stayed with were friends of the family, so he was treated as if he were their own child and raised him in their dojo, teaching him how to defend himself and use chi energy as well. But when you live with people like Lui Kang and Kitana that's bound to happen.

When Po didn't R.O.B. decided to continue for him. We were allowed to visit him whenever we wanted too and did so whenever we could.

But even with the care he was getting from them he was never the same happy go lucky kid he used to be. Every time we went to visit he would always prefer to train rather than go outside and play a game, either that or he would study even when he had time off from it, Even more so when Haruka or grandma came with us to see him.

It was like he didn't want to do anything fun with us anymore, and he only ever looked happy when he was training with Lui Kang and Kitana… like he replaced all of us.

R.O.B.s voice had taken a sad tone and Joe put a comforting hand on his arm to show that he would continue.

After a few years though he started doing things with us again and even began having semi friendly chats with Haruka and grandma. We even went to the S.T.A.R.S. training academy together.

All of the girls were expecting Joe to have a brighter look on his face at this part of the story, but his look fell even more and quite literally the temperature as well.

In fact the rooms temp. fell so much the girls could actually see their breath. How did it get so cold all of a sudden? Was the thought of all the girls in the room.

That was until they all looked at Joe and noticed that his arms were turning blue and that they were starting to send off steam. Do forgive me but the rest of this story is private.

Joe said as he and the temperature went back to normal. There was a long silence until it was broken by someone who was just entering the dorm. Ara-Ara who are our guests?

The three co owners turned around to see another girl who had long brown hair that also happened to be tied in a braid. She also had other… ahem… assets that made her an attractive young woman.

The only things off about her appearance were the two watermelons she was carrying and the hot springs turtle that was flying towards them.

R.O.B. seeing this was about to fire his optic laser at the turtle until Joe put his hand in front of his eyes. Relax R.O.B. it's not demon turtle this time.

Joe told his robotic friend who in turn shut off his optic laser and allowed the turtle to land on Joes head. Myuh! The turtle chirped and lowered its flipper as if to introduce itself to him.

Nice to meet you too Tama. Joe said taking the offered flipper and shaking it lightly. Ara-Ara how did you… when you've been to as many places as we have you tend to pick up a few things. R.O.B. said.

Oh yeah I forgot, this is Mitsumi Otohime, she also lives here. Haruka stated in her usual monotone voice. Well it is our very good pleasure to meet you Mitsumi. Po said in a gentlemanly tone.

And I you. Mitsumi replied with a smile. I hate to break up the moment, but why did Haruka call us your tenants? The confusion evident in her voice.

That's when everyone snapped back to the general situation and started looking at the three as if they were targets. Seeing the slight twitch from Naru, and Motoko reaching for her sword they decided to make the fact they had weapons with them clear.

Joe and Po stopped concealing their weapons and made to look like they were going to take them out, while R.O.B. started up his optic laser, his eyes turning red.

This caused all the girls including Haruka to stop anything they were about to do, remembering Keitaros outburst no more than an hour ago and slowly regained their composure.

All except for Sarah who was hiding behind Motoko and shaking uncontrollably at the thought of what these three could do if they got angry like Keitaro.

Seeing that the girls were backing down they removed their hands from their weapons while R.O.B. kept his red optics on the girls in case they tried again.

To answer your question on why that is, it's because starting today we're your new land lords. Po stated. It was quiet for about five seconds until all the girls (mostly Naru and Motoko) screamed in unison.

WHAT! Once again the two brothers had to cover their ears while R.O.B. had to adjust his hearing sensors. What do you mean they're our new land lords!

Naru roared. Exactly what he said. Haruka replied. But they are males Haruka! Motoko screamed once again putting her hand on her sword. Technically R.O.B. is a machine. Haruka countered.

But he still has the mind set as any horrid man! Motoko protested. At this comment a tick mark appeared on the three co owner's heads, and a sneeze came from Keitaros room.

Yeah, who knows what they might… let me stop you there before you continue your little outburst. Joe interrupted. The two girls were glaring daggers at the three until R.O.B. started up his optic laser again, causing all the girls to freeze.

It's time to get a few things straight! Po said in a stern voice. 1: We own this place, so if we ask you to help you'll do it! Po announced.

2: If you disrespect us like that again you'll be doing all the chores for a week! Kitsune paled at this.

3: If you need an extension on rent all you have to do is ask us. Kitsune perked up at this.

And 4: If you disrespect our friends you'll be doing chores for a month! Again Kitsune paled.

What do you mean friends? Su asked. Beep, Beep! Joe, Po, Keitaro, R.O.B. were here! Heh, heh you'll see. Joe chuckled.

End


	4. Friends and similar pasts

Friends and similar pasts

Joe pulls out a strange communication device and begins to talk through it. "All right guys Keitaros already in the room so just port our stuff to his location and come up". Joe said. "Roger mate". Said a voice from the other end. "And now we wait". Po says quietly. 30 minutes later three different individuals walked through the door, and the girls were more than surprised by their appearances. The first person they saw instantly caught their attention, for quite a few reasons actually. The first and most obvious reason was his skin, it was completely green. The second were his clothes. He wore a red and black hoodie with a strange triangular symbol on the middle of it. He also had black baggy pants with a black chain connected to it along with thick leather looking gloves. His hair was spiked backwards and was the darkest shade of black they had ever seen. (No, Zim is not Goth or emo I just like the color black). The last thing they noticed about him was that his eyes were a very deep ruby color that made them look like they were glowing. The next person was fairly normal except for a few details. For one you couldn't see his face because he was wearing a half mask with a skulls mouth on it. He also had sunglasses on making it impossible to see his eyes. He was also wearing a gray hoodie with slightly baggy cargo pants. The last person was a man who looked to be at least in his twenties with short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing some type of stealth uniform if the fact it was all black was any of the indications. But the one thing the girls and Haruka noticed was that each of them was carrying a different type of firearm. "Haruka, girls, we would like to introduce you to some of our teammates". "Zim, Ghost and Snake". Joe announced. They all simply stared until Sarah chose to speak up. "So why are they all here"? Seeing that it wasn't a threat and just pure curiosity they decided to answer her question. "We all originally came here to see if grandma could give us rooms to stay in since we lost our apartment in a shootout". R.O.B. explained. The girls simply stared at them. It's a long story. Joe replied. "Hey where's Keitaro guys"? Zim asked. "He's upstairs trying to calm down". Po answers. Nodding their heads in understanding the new trio come in and sits down on the couch. And then asked a question that the girls weren't ready to hear. "So Po, how are your girlfriends doing"? Snake asked. "They're doing quite fine thank you for asking". Po replied. The girls were stunned in silence at hearing this. Noticing the stunned looks on the girls faces Zim thought it best to tell them about the current situation. "Where I come from you can get a license to marry as many women as you want in any country in the world, we have no restriction on how many women we date". Zim stated proudly. Naru and Motokos pervert instincts kicked in and were about to attack the green man when Joe stepped in front of them. "Oh I almost forgot, if you harm any of our friends you get a one way ticket out of here"! Joe threatened. This stopped them cold and they almost fell over in the process. "Now that we have all the rules established, Kitsune could you please accompany me, R.O.B. and Po to the landlords room"? It took Kitsune a few seconds to come back to reality before she answered. "Why do you need me to come up with you"? She asked in worried voice. "We need your help in calming Keitaro down; we prefer a woman's touch in this department". Po replied. "Oh… ok". Was the response from Kitsune. Walking past the rest of the girls the three co owners gave a slight glare towards Naru and Motoko before proceeding up the stairs. The four were quiet the entire trip to the landlord's room until they heard the faint sound of crying coming from behind the door of the room they were headed to. Kitsune knew who was behind the door but couldn't figure out why Keitaro would be crying. She looked at the other three with her and saw only looks of sadness and grief on their faces. When Joe finally opened the door Kitsune gasped at what she saw. Keitaro sitting on a box and looking like a wreck crying over a picture he had in his hands. He didn't seem to notice them so he continued to cry as if no one was there. "Why is he crying"? Kitsune asked in a concerned voice. Joe sighed before he answered. "You remember when he threatened Sarah for throwing the sun disk and insulting him". Kitsune shivered and then nodded. "That's why he's crying". When all he got was a confused look from her he thought it best to elaborate. "Keitaro wasn't always like this; he used to be a kind gentle person who would never raise his hand to anyone". Kitsune looked from Keitaro back to Joe trying to make the connection between the man in front of her and the person he just described. "But… how"? Po sighed and answered. "Our mom; she was the one thing in the world he cared about most. "She was the one who could make him smile no matter how sad or upset he was, she was his reason for being happy. And then she was taken away from him". Po looked up at Keitaro before continuing. "She was also the one who told him to never get angry with anyone even if they deserved it". That he should never stoop to the level of anyone who mistreated him. That he should focus on keeping others safe and happy, no matter what… "He's conflicted". R.O.B. said. "His new self-promises pain and misery upon others. But since he still hasn't let go of what happened to mom the part of him that still holds the Keitaro we used to know takes over for a while and cries whenever he does something against what mom always told him". Joe wiped his eyes before continuing. "This is the reason why we call him the soldier of tears". Kitsune felt like her heart was breaking after this explanation. She couldn't believe what he was going through in his life. Or that it was similar to her life. You see Kitsune lost her parents in a similar manner to the Urishima brothers, though she wasn't going to admit that until the situation calmed down first. It was back when she was a freshman in high school and she was standing outside a grocery store until she started hearing screams from inside the store. Worried about her parent's safety she rushed into the store to see what was wrong, and like the three brothers, was met with a nightmare. There was blood all over the floors and walls, and body's scattered across the store. She would have screamed if a hand from behind her hadn't covered her mouth. Before she had a chance to struggle, she was gently pushed behind a pile of boxes. When she looked up to see who had pushed her she was surprised to see it was a boy who looked only slightly older than her. He had long blue hair, and only one visible red eye seeing as the other one was covered in an eye patch. He had a cowboy styled hat with a long leather trench coat and two strange looking revolvers on either side of his belt. She quickly looked away from the boy when she heard a loud growling noise coming from in front of them. When she saw what was in front of her, her heart nearly stopped. There was some sort of creature with a hood concealing its eyes and had blood dripping down it mouth. Its hands looked like blood stained claws and it was on all fours growling like a wild animal. But what she heard from the boy made her want to cry. "You Hunter have killed two of my good friends… Mina and Ken Konno". As if the creature understood what he said it smiled evilly and lunged at him. But before it even fully left the ground the boy pulled out one of his revolvers and pulled the trigger so fast all she saw was a blue light from the gun firing. When she heard something fall to the ground she turned back to where the creature was and got quite the shock. The creature's entire top half was splattered all over the wall, while its bottom half was lying on the ground motionless. The experience was becoming too much for Kitsune, and before she blacked out the boy spoke one last time. "I'm sorry kid". When Kitsune came out of her memories she noticed Keitaro was still crying, and that she also had tears in eyes. It was at this moment she decided that from now on she would not let him suffer for what happened in the past, and help him move on. None of the three tried to stop Kitsune as she walked towards Keitaro; they just smiled at the thought that she was willing to help him through his suffering. Once she was directly in front of him she knelt down so that if he looked up she would be at eye level with him. She then put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there. He looked up at her and glared at Kitsune, not liking the fact she was touching him. "What do you want bi…" Keitaro stopped himself when he saw that she was also crying and couldn't understand why. But what she said next caused all of them to look at her in shock. "_In my dreams, I gladly strike a katana through the heart of one who has caused me much pain, with blood thirst and vengeance in my eyes, pounding through every throbbing vein in my body. After I beat every devilish thought from this one's mind till all that echo's is "dear help me, God." I lay that fiendish body at the foot of the headstone where all my lost memories are buried. And when I do, I lay for hours upon the grave's mud, Begging forgiveness for a horrible deed that cannot be undone. I should know. But only in my dreams I am this… monster… I am no better the victim, as I am the foul beast that gave me these scars, murdered my… my future. To you, I may look justified to sue this terrible anger I have on the very one who caused it. Perhaps every man in anguish, and every woman in bitter despair, deserves the satisfaction of biting back such a hand which fed them poison. Perhaps. But, in some sad universe, on a whim of turmoil, with a heart that aches like no story book can tell and soul can ignore, I ask forgiveness for the sinner who has broken me. In my place, I could only feel the damage. In theirs, I could see it. And in that moment, if only for a moment, their conscious calls the guilty to come home. And tears don't fall… *wipes eyes* nor crash around me…" *wipes Keitaro's eyes* _Keitaro was shocked by the words he had just heard. She was bearing her soul and his own to him and they barley even knew each other. Keitaro then felt understanding and shame wash over him like a wave. Shame because he realized he was going to insult her when she was trying to help. And understanding because now he knew why she was crying. She had been through something similar to what he and his brothers had gone through when they were kids. Before he could respond to her Kitsune pulled him into a warm gentle hug. At that point Keitaro couldn't back anymore and returned the hug while crying harder than he had in years. "I think we should leave these two alone for now guys." Joe said so they wouldn't ruin the moment. R.O.B. and Po simply nodded and closed the door behind them as they left. "I think she just might be the one to help him through this." R.O.B. said in a happy tone. Joe and Po simply smiled at the thought. (_As long as she keeps the tears away… that all that matters)_

End


End file.
